Misaki Shirohage
' Shirohage' Misaki is a main character of the Zeti Precure universe. Misaki is the alias of the mysterious Cure known simply as Cure Regalia (キュアレガリア), the white heroine of Royalty. Her only known catchphrase/quotes are: * 'You Foolish idiot!' '("あなたの愚かなばか！") * '"Your the whole reason Hotaru died, I will obliterate you!" '("ホタルが死亡した全体の理由は、私はあなたを削除されます！") * '"You don't deserve life, Carol . . ." '("あなたは人生に値しない、キャロル") Mini Profile *'Star Sign: 'Capricorn *'Blood Type: 'A *'Fears: 'None *'Height: '4'9 *'Weight: '83 lbs *'Favorites: **'Food/Drink: '''Mushrooms, Potatoes **'Color: Gray **'''Dislikes: Carol, Hotaru being gone Personality Misaki is known for her straight forward and extremely blunt personality, since she has been well known to say what she thinks of people right to their face and say what is currently on her mind all the time even though she will keep things to herself. She especially hates Carol for some strange reason. She has been known to attack or scold someone whenever they do something wrong or anger her. Description Misaki Shirohage is a tall, thin girl with pale skin and sharp, grey eyes. Her medium-length, chocolate brown is kept in a small bun with a black scrunchie. She normally wears a white button-up blouse with long, cuffed sleeves with a indigo jacket overtop, black pleated skirt, some white tights and a pair of black mary janes. History All we know of Misaki right now is that she and Hotaru were given really cheap, outdated Zeti Pacts from a mysterious man in the black market not thinking that they were fake. After Hotaru's death and the safe rescue of Zoro, Infinite tells the six that the Zeti Pacts that she and Misaki were given were fake Zeti Pacts. Cure Regalia "Guardian of the royal family, fighting with elegance! Cure Regalia!" エレガンスと戦って王族の守護者！キュアレガリア! Eregansu to tatakatte ōzoku no gādian! Kyua Regaria! When in Pretty Cure form, her hair turns white while her eyes are amber. Her hair grows down to her ankles, with a small portion tied in a small bun on the right side of her head. She wears a pair of silver, diamond-shaped earrings and a black choker. She wears a black dress with long sleeves with white lace at the ends. The short skirt is white at the hemline. Underneath, she wears a pair of white tights. Silver armor is placed upon her chest, hips, arms and legs. A black bow is placed in the center of her waist, where her Zeti Pact is attached to. In white upon her breastplate is the symbol of a crown. Underneath her leg armor, she wears a pair of short, black boots. Relationships * Carol Akatsuki - She considers Carol her rival. After Hotaru's death, she fully accepts Carol as a partner * Yumi Tomoe - She sees Yumi as a normal girl. * Ayumi Hoshizora - She and Ayumi get along well. * Natsumi Midorikawa - She and Natsumi don't really interact. * Satoko Tsukihara - She and Satoko get along well. * Riko Kimura - She gets along well with Riko. * Zyra - Her mascot. * Hotaru Kurosaki - Her best and only known friend. However, she dies later on in the series Songs Trivia *She shares the same voice actress with Rin Kohana from Sore ga Seiyu. Gallery Category:Zeti Precure Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:White Cures